jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
AKB48
AKB48 (Ak'iha'b'''ara48) is a Japanese all-female idol group based in , , where they have their own theater in Don Quixote. The group, established in 2005, is produced by Akimoto Yasushi and signed under , originally from DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Japan. Currently the group consists of five teams: Team A, Team K, Team B, Team 4 and Team 8. In addition, the group also has trainees called Kenkyuusei, and an international transference team, Team Kaigai. They hold the record for highest overall single sales for a female group on the Oricon charts and also hold the Guinness World Record for world's "largest pop group" and usually averages over 100 members with dozens active at any time. Members For a list of all '''AKB48 members click here. Sub-units Main Sub Units * No Sleeves * French Kiss * Not yet * AKB48 TeamOgi * DIVA * Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 Single Unit * Yasai Sisters One-Shot Sub Unit * Sukeban Girls * Team Z * Beauty Giraffes Special sub unit * AnRiRe Soloists produced The following members and former members have debuted as soloists: * Iwasa Misaki (2012) * Watanabe Mayu (2012) * Kashiwagi Yuki (2013) * Takahashi Minami (2013) * Fujita Nana (2015) * Kuramochi Asuka (2013) * Itano Tomomi (2011) * Kasai Tomomi (2012) * Maeda Atsuko (2011) * Oshima Mai (2010) * Ono Erena (2012-2015) * Hayano Kaoru (2012) * Takeuchi Miyu (2019) AKB48's sister groups * HKT48 (Fukuoka Sister Group) * NMB48 (Osaka Sister Group) * NGT48 (Niigata Sister Group) * SKE48 (Nagoya Sister Group) * STU48 (Setouchi Sister Group) Disbanded AKB48 related Group * SDN48 ("Mature" Sister Group) * OJS48 Non-Japanese sister groups Active * BNK48 (Thai Sister Group) * JKT48 (Indonesian Sister Group) * MNL48 (Filipino Sister Group) * AKB48 China (Chinese Sister Group) * AKB48 Team TP (New Taiwanese Sister Group) * SGO48 (Vietnamese Sister group) * MUM48 (upcoming indian Sister group) * AKB48 Team SH (New Chinese Sister group) * MUB48 (upcoming indian Sister group) * DEL48 (upcoming indian Sister group) Former * TPE48 (Taiwanese Group) * SNH48 (Chinese Sister Group) (Became independent in 2016) See also Rival groups * Nogizaka46 * Keyakizaka46 * Hinatazaka46 * Yoshimotozaka46 Discography Studio Albums #2011.06.08 Koko ni Ita Koto #2011.08.15 1830m #2014.01.22 Tsugi no Ashiato #2015.01.21 Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe! #2017.01.25 Thumbnail #2018.01.24 Bokutachi wa Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru Best Albums # 2008.01.01 SETLIST ~Greatest Songs 2006-2007~ # 2010.04.07 Kamikyokutachi # 2010.07.14 SETLIST ~Greatest Songs~ Kanzen Ban # 2015.11.18 0 to 1 no Aida Indie Singles # 2006.02.01 Sakura no Hanabiratachi # 2006.06.07 Skirt, Hirari Singles # 2006.10.25 Aitakatta # 2007.01.31 Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru # 2007.04.18 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou # 2007.07.18 BINGO! # 2007.08.08 Boku no Taiyou # 2007.10.31 Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? # 2008.01.23 Romance, Irane # 2008.02.27 Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 # 2008.10.22 Oogoe Diamond # 2009.03.04 10nen Zakura # 2009.06.24 Namida Surprise! # 2009.08.26 Iiwake Maybe # 2009.10.21 RIVER # 2010.02.17 Sakura no Shiori # 2010.05.26 Ponytail to Shushu # 2010.08.18 Heavy Rotation # 2010.10.27 Beginner # 2010.12.08 Chance no Junban # 2011.02.16 Sakura no Ki ni Narou # 2011.05.25 Everyday, Katyusha # 2011.08.24 Flying Get # 2011.10.26 Kaze wa Fuiteiru # 2011.12.07 Ue Kara Mariko # 2012.02.15 GIVE ME FIVE! # 2012.05.23 Manatsu no Sounds Good! # 2012.08.29 Gingham Check # 2012.10.31 UZA # 2012.12.05 Eien Pressure # 2013.02.20 So long! # 2013.05.22 Sayonara Crawl # 2013.08.21 Koisuru Fortune Cookie # 2013.10.30 Heart Ereki # 2013.12.11 Kimi no Hohoemi no Yume ni Miru # 2014.02.26 Mae Shika Mukanee # 2014.05.21 Labrador Retriever # 2014.08.27 Kokoro no Placard # 2014.11.26 Kibouteki Refrain # 2015.03.04 Green Flash # 2015.05.20 Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai # 2015.08.26 Halloween Night # 2015.12.09 Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby # 2016.03.09 Kimi wa Melody # 2016.06.01 Tsubasa wa Iranai # 2016.08.31 LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai # 2016.11.16 High Tension # 2017.03.15 Shoot Sign # 2017.05.13 Negaigoto no Mochigusare # 2017.08.30 SukiNanda # 2017.11.22 11gatsu no Anklet # 2018.03.14 Jabaja # 2018.05.30 Teacher Teacher # 2018.09.19 Sentimental Train # 2018.11.28 NO WAY MAN # 2019.03.13 Jiwaru DAYS # 2019.09.18 Sustainable External links * Official Site (Japanese) * Official Site (English) * Official King Records site * Official DefSTAR records site * Official Youtube * ;More info ;* AKB48 on AKB48 wiki ;*;** AKB48 Timeline ;* AKB48 at AKB48 (Japanese) wiki Category:AKB48 Category:Girl Groups Category:Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:Orthodox Idols